Storie d'amore
by chrizzle
Summary: Semua itu hanya topeng. Semua wajah dinginku dan sikap acuh tak acuhku. Karena, yang sebenarnya adalah aku masih merindukanmu. Drabble-SongFic-Panjang Naruhina. Song#4 Missing You. Rnr?
1. Can't Remember To Forget You

Heyoo! Ni ijel datang bagi-bagi cinta!

Oke, jadi.. Ini adalah fanfic drabble panjang naruhina, yang semuanya adalah songfic. Jadi, songfic-songfic yang aku buat, aku satukan di judul ini, yang menjadikannya terlihat seperti drabble panjang. Jadi, bisa AU, bisa Canon, tergantung lagu dan mood. :l

Aku nyoba buat yang manis-manis. Karena yang request fic, pada minta genre hurt-comfort semua.

**(!) Tidak diharuskan mengenal lagu sebelum membaca, karena pada dasarnya lagu itu hanya menginspirasi.**

Enjoy..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning chapter ini : AU, OOC, Bad-boy Naruto. Typos as always. Ooc. Teen-plus.**

**Song#1**

**Can't Remember To Forget You - Shakira ft Rihanna**

.

.

_I can't remember to forget you._

_I keep forgetting I should let you go._

_But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight_

_I can't remember to forget you._

_._

_._

"Ahh!" Di ujung perpustakaan yang sunyi senyap karena sudah malam, di bawah jendela besar, dan di seberang poster lukisan _Albert Enstein_ di pigura kaca, Naruto dan Hinata berciuman panas. Saling memeluk satu sama lain, melawan waktu yang terasa lambat dengan gerakan mereka yang cepat dan terburu-buru.

Decakan lidah beradu panas diantara dua insan yang lupa daratan ini, sementara tangan keduanya yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana menambah kesan terbakar pada aktivitas mereka.

Ketika kebutuhan oksigen mengambil alih, inisiatif mereka untuk melepas ciuman pun timbul. Namun tak ada yang berani memulai, karena benar-benar hanyut pada romansa indah liar mereka. Maka, semakin mereka sulit bernafas, ciuman itu akan semakin cepat, tidak diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan, melainkan sebuah hisapan pada lidah Hinata.

"Ahhhh..." Desah Hinata erotis pada akhir kegiatan mereka membuat Naruto tersenyum nakal. Hinata menjauhkan badan, memalingkan muka ke sisi jendela yang menampakkan pesona bulan purnama yang indah.

Muka Hinata berubah merah, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya nakal, dan ohh, jangan lupa kedipan matanya yang beriris biru langit itu. Hinata hampir meleleh dibuatnya. Walaupun ia hanya sekilas menoleh, mencoba mencuri lirik karena terlalu malu untuk menatap Naruto langsung.

Naruto paham, memang ia sudah mengenal sifat Hinata yang satu itu. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menunduk, lalu mengecup sebelah leher Hinata, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Sampai nanti, cantik."

Setelah debaman pintu terdengar, Hinata jatuh terduduk. "Aduh, kakiku lemas." Keluhnya sambil memukul-mukul kakinya. Mukanya kembali memerah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto tadi, yah, walaupun setengah tubuhnya sangat menyukai hal itu.

Hinata menengadah ke atas, melihat ke arah bulan purnama yang tampak dari jendela besar perpustakaan sekolahnya. Sudah tiga hari bulan purnama yang muncul, dan sudah tiga hari itu ia bertemu Naruto di tempat yang sama, jam yang sama.

.

.

.

_Flashback,_ empat hari lalu, pulang sekolah.

"Hinata, ini kunci perpustakaan sekolah kita. Ibu harus pergi ke luar negeri selama dua minggu. Ibu harap kamu mau menjaga perpustakaan selama ibu pergi." Ucap Kurenai_-sensei_ pada Hinata, murid kesayangannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah beberapa kunci bergantungan tokoh kartun-kartun Amerika yang membuat bunyi berisik.

Kurenai-sensei adalah guru sastra, yang juga bertanggung jawab pada perpustakaan. Namun ia harus pergi keluar negeri untuk menemui suaminya. Sementara, tidak ada guru yang mau menggantikannya menjaga perpustakaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus meminta tolong pada murid.

Dan murid yang beruntung itu adalah Hinata, seorang siswi biasa yang suka makan _cinnamon rolls_ pulang sekolah.

"Kau bisa membukanya ketika pulang sekolah, lalu menutupnya jam setengah sembilan. Ibu akan minta izin pada petugas asrama untuk membolehkanmu keluar malam." Katanya lagi, ditambah sebuah muka memelas, berharap senjatanya yang tak pernah gagal sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu kembali berhasil.

Dan tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga tak bisa menolak.

.

Malamnya, Hinata berjalan dari kamar asramanya menuju perpustakaan dengan gontai, memastikan beberapa hal dulu sebelum ia tidur. Di tengah jalan ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berkata _'tidak_' pada permintaan seseorang.

Ini hari pertamanya bertugas semenjak Kurenai pergi. Ia sebenarnya ingin tidur karena sudah mengerjakan pr kimia yang benar-benar banyak dan membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia diberi tanggung jawab dan yang ia harus lakukan adalah untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia berjalan pelan di koridor dengan gaun piyama selututnya dan sendal tidur _Garfield_ berkepala besar yang lucu. Kepangan dua yang selalu bertengger disamping kepalanya sudah dilepas. Rambutnya yang baru selesai di keramas itu menjuntai indah ke bawah meliuk-liuk mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Kalau saja ada siswa siswi yang berkeliaran saat malam, mereka pasti pangling karena tidak pernah melihat Hinata dalam wujud seperti itu.

Kini, Hinata harus melewati asrama putra dan turun kelantai bawah untuk sampai ke perpustakaan tujuannya.

Untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskan waktu, Hinata memutar musik di _smartphone-_nya dan memakai _earphone_. Ia memilih lagu favoritnya dan mulai bersenandung kecil. Tak cukup dengan senandung, Hinata mulai menari-nari. Yah, ia berani karena tidak ada orang di sana, tentu saja.

Ia terus menari dan tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya, baru saja kembali dari kamar asrama Kiba dan Shino.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hantu?"

"Tidak."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hantu tidak bisa menari. Lagipula tidak ada hantu punya suara seimut itu." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tentu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia menyetel musiknya keras, sibuk menari dan menyanyi kecil, dan memakai _earphone_.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Hinata, penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu malam-malam begini. Lagipula mereka belum menyadari sosok Hinata sebenarnya.

Ketika Hinata berhenti, mereka refleks bersembunyi di balik guci besar di koridor. Sedikit melongokkan kepala untuk lebih jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan ia mau berbuat mesum dengan seseorang?

Hinata mematikan musiknya, lalu menatap sebuah pintu sebelah ia berhenti. Lalu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Naruto-kun." Katanya pelan, namun tak cukup pelan untuk tidak terdengar dua penguping dadakan yang bersembunyi tak jauh di belakangnya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan, dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

Sementara dua penguntit dadakan di belakangnya saling menatap dengan kaget.

"Itu Hinata?" Ucap mereka serentak, dengan keheranan yang sama.

.

Hinata Hyuuga yang mereka kenal adalah adik kandung kesayangan Hyuuga Neji galak yang sudah lulus setahun lalu. Hinata adalah adik kelas yang pendiam dan pemalu, yang mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke dari acara-acara osis. Kebetulan Hinata adalah bendahara osis, dan Naruto serta Sasuke adalah ketua dan wakilnya.

Namun Hinata yang mereka temui setiap hari adalah Hinata sedikit culun yang memakai kacamata baca kemana-mana walaupun tidak sedang membaca, rok panjang yang melanggar peraturan untuk menjadi populer, baju kebesaran yang kira-kira satu ukuran di atas badan kecilnya, dan rambut yang dikepang dua. _Plus_ sifatnya yang ramah, cerdas, dan pemalu yang terkesan misterius.

Dan tadi, apakah benar Hinata yang _moe_ tadi, yang memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada yang tak bisa Naruto ungkapkan dengan kata-kata tadi adalah Hinata Hyuuga sesungguhnya?

"Dia benar Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Dia manis sekali. Seperti anak kucing."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Ia masih terlihat berpikir keras.

_Semuanya, sifat Neji yang dingin dan overprotektif pada Naruto, Hinata yang tak bisa memandang langsung ke arah Naruto, wajah Hinata yang memerah ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, dan teman-teman Hinata yang mulai senggol-senggolan ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto, dan wajah penuh semburat merah yang melihat ke arah pintu Naruto, semuanya sudah jelas!_

"Hinata menyukaimu."

Naruto kemudian kaget seperti orang aneh. Lalu pipinya menghangat dan memerah. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya canggung, lalu memukul punggung Sasuke agak keras. Tapi Sasuke tak hirau. Ia tahu temannya yang bodoh itu sedang menutupi rasa malunya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar seperti kucing rebus sekarang." Kata Sasuke, lalu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, lalu melewati pintu kamarnya begitu saja. Berjalan kearah tujuan Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasuke, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, lalu tersenyum nakal penuh misteri.

"Ada anak kucing yang harus kutangkap."

.

Hinata membuka kunci pintu perpustakaan. Dan benar saja, ada staf perpustakaan yang juga adalah siswa lupa mematikan lampu dan mematikan komputer. Dan sekarang, itu akan menjadi tugasnya selama dua minggu ini.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia sudah melihat tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memeluk buku-buku itu dan mencari raknya. Ketika ia temukan, ia melihat keatas dan berdecak kesal. Letak buku-buku itu benar-benar tinggi, dan ia tergolong pendek.

Hinata mengambil sembarang sebuah meja, lalu mengambil buku-buku itu dan naik keatasnya dan berusaha menyusun buku. Ia tampak kesusahan di awal, namun akhirnya ia bisa menyusun buku-buku itu dengan rapi.

Hinata lalu mulai menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang lain, seperti mematikan lampu, bersih-bersih dan sebagainya.

Ia berjalan ke arah sudut perpustakaan untuk mematikan komputer-komputer yang ada disitu. Sudut perpustakaan adalah sisi terbaik, yang mempunyai jendela besar, menampakkan bulan purnama yang indah.

Beberapa menit terpukau dengan bulan purnama, Hinata lalu memejamkan mata, dan berdoa semoga _nii-san_-nya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia lalu berbalik untuk mematikan komputer.

Tapi, sial, setelah memencet beberapa kunci di _keyboard_, komputer itu malah menampakkan video mesum dua orang yang sedang bercinta dengan gaya yang tidak biasa. Hinata sampai heran bagaimana mereka bisa meliukkan tubuh hingga seperti itu. Ia lalu menekan _alt-F4_ namun tak ada yang terjadi. Program mesum sial itu tidak bisa di tutup.

Hinata jadi panik sendiri. Ia lalu mencari kabel komputer untuk mencabutnya, namun sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Ternyata ini kerjaanmu setiap malam, Hyuuga."

Dengan horror, Hinata berbalik dan terkejut.

Damn_! Kenapa harus Naruto?_

_._

_._

Naruto mengikuti Hinata dan berbelok menuju tangga. Keributan gaduh di perpustakaan membuat ia langsung tahu kemana tujuan gadis itu.

Ketika ia masuk, Naruto melihat Hinata sedang berusaha naik ke atas meja. Ia tampaknya kesusahan karena sendal tidurnya yang besar. Akhirnya ia melepas sendal-sendal itu dan memeluk buku-buku yang akan ia susun.

Naruto tersenyum, memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hinata yang lucu di matanya. Ia bersandar di sebuah dinding yang sisinya gelap, mencegah Hinata tau kehadirannya.

Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang. Hinata yang ada di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Ia sedang berjinjit di atas meja, mencoba menyusun buku di rak paling atas perpustakaan.

Sepasang kaki itu. Kaki yang selalu tersembunyi di balik rok panjang seragam Hinata. Kaki putih jenjang yang halus, serta ketika ia berjinjit, gaun piyamanya akan terangkat, menampakkan sedikit bagian paha bawahnya.

Sesudah itu Hinata melompat turun, dan memakai sendal tidurnya kembali. Ia merapikan mejanya tadi, dan berjalan ke sakelar lampu untuk mematikannya. Ia lalu berjalan-jalan kemana-mana, mencari apa saja yang belum dikerjakan oleh staf perpustakaan. Dan Naruto pun tetap mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Hinata berhenti di depan kaca jendela besar dan menatap bulan purnama yang indah. Seluruh bulan purnama itu terefleksi sempurna di mata Hinata, yang membuat Naruto kembali terpukau.

_Gadis itu cantik._

Hinata kemudian menutup mata dan berdoa, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

_Dan misterius._

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah komputer yang masih menyala, dan mencoba mematikannya. Dan kemudian video mesum itu muncul. Hinata tampak kaget, sementara Naruto tidak. Ia tahu pasti ini adalah pekerjaan teman-temannya yang ingin mengerjai salah satu staf galak perpustakaan, yaitu Tenten.

Melihat Hinata panik sendirian, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Namun kemudian ia melihat Hinata terdiam sebentar. Kemudian cicitan kecil Hinata membuat ia membelalak. "Apa tidak sakit bercinta dengan gaya seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan, terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Lalu kemudian Hinata tersadar dan mengumpat, "Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?" Ia menjadi lebih stress dari sebelumnya, lalu mencari-cari stop kontak.

Ide jahil muncul, Naruto merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk eksis.

"Ternyata ini kerjaanmu setiap malam, Hyuuga."

.

Video porno sudah mati, komputer juga sudah mati. Hinata tinggal pulang ke kamar asramanya dan tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena Naruto duduk dengan santai di depannya, menolak untuk pergi. Dan Hinata tidak mungkin menguncinya di dalam dan pergi tidur.

"Itu bukan pekerjaanku setiap malam." Ujar Hinata kecil. Ia lama-lama kesal juga ditatapi seperti seorang yang sudah tertangkap basah mengutil permen di supermarket.

"Apa jadinya kalau Tsunade_-sensei_ mengetahui hal ini? Ia pasti akan memberitahu Kurenai_-sensei_, dan ia akan sangat kecewa padamu Hinata, sang bendahara osis teladan, dan suka menonton film porno. Oh, iya. Hati-hati, nanti namamu bisa masuk buletin sekolah, lo." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Hinata bergidik. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan masa sekolahnya sebagai siswa yang dianggap mesum. Terlebih, ia seorang Hyuuga dan ia perempuan. Ayahnya pasti akan memutuskan sekolahnya, dan menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki antah berantah.

"A-apa kau akan melapor?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." Balas Naruto lagi. Hinata sudah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dihukum karena tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dan Naruto adalah ibu tirinya.

"Uuggh.." Suara hati Hinata yang terdengar tidak nyaman ditangkap Naruto. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Begini saja. Aku tidak akan melapor, tapi kau harus menemuiku disini setiap malam jam segini." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri, yang membuat Hinata juga refleks berdiri.

"Untuk?"

Naruto maju, lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Hinata cepat.

"Untuk itu."

Lalu ia pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dengan mata membelalak, muka memerah, dan jantung berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Jadi di sinilah Hinata sekarang, duduk di meja belajarnya di kamar. Sakura, teman sekamarnya sudah pergi dahulu ke sekolah, jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk sendiri, menggalaukan kehidupan SMAnya yang di teror oleh kedahysatan ciuman ketua osisnya.

Hinata menatap mukanya di cermin, dan menyisir rambutnya. Lalu ia ingat, Naruto pernah membelai rambutnya di suatu malam di perpustakaan.

_'Tidak!'_

Hinata menggeleng-geleng, mencoba mengusir pikiran itu dari pikirannya.

"Aku harus melupakan itu. Aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus melupakan ciuman itu." Tekadnya dengan tangan terkepal, lalu mengepang rambutnya dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Guru-guru sedang rapat. Jadi kami dari osis mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendata beberapa informasi yang kurang dari kalian." Pimpin Naruto di depan kelas Hinata. Lalu beberapa dari mereka memanggil nama-nama siswa untuk di data. Naruto duduk di kursi guru, memainkan hpnya. Ia ketua osis, jadi ia tinggal menyuruh anak buahnya saja yang bekerja.

Licik.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Panggil seseorang, yaitu Sai. Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Sai. Lalu ketika Hinata duduk di hadapan Sai, Naruto datang dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan Sai. Setelahnya, Sai pergi dan Naruto menggantikannya untuk duduk. Akhirnya sang ketua bekerja juga.

Muka Hinata memerah. Mau apa lagi Naruto? Ini kan bukan jam perjanjian mereka. Apa jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukannya di depan kelas? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

Dan ia mulai berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto.

"H-hai. Namikaze-san." Balas Hinata.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau kau memanggilku Naruto-kun."

_Blush.._ Muka Hinata bertambah merah, ia lalu melirik-lirik kesana kemari dengan tidak nyaman. Pikirannya yang mulai sibuk tadi sudah tumpul. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain seorang cowok bad boy di depannya itu.

"Na-naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia lalu menopang dagu di atas meja, dan menatapi Hinata terus.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang membuat telinga Hinata panas. Naruto sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi seperti anak paling imut di dunia sedang mencoba merayunya untuk membeli es krim.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto, namun yang ia ingat hanya ciuman di bawah bulan purnama.

_Ciuman..._

_Cium..._

_Ci..._

"A-aku mau ke toilet!" Seru Hinata tiba-tiba, lalu setengah berlari ke luar kelas, menyisakan tanda tanya di benak hampir setengah kelasnya. Hinata mau ke toilet seperti ingin ke medan perang.

Naruto terkekeh, menyukai bagaimana reaksi Hinata tadi.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa ingat untuk melupakan Naruto.

Dan ciumannya tentu saja.

.

.

Makan siang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa, selain waktu untuk mengisi perut, mereka juga bisa bercengkrama dengan teman-teman menunggu kelas siang.

Hinata sedang duduk dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Karin. Teman-teman sekelas yang cantik-cantik itu lumayan populer di sekolah. Mereka sudah sejak lama bersahabat, bahkan memliki kamar asrama yang bersebelahan.

Mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang sebuah acara film, yang sebenarnya menurut Hinata membosankan untuk dibahas. Jadi dalam diam ia makan dan menjawab sekenanya beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Selesai makan, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan menuju seisi kantin sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Dan ketika itulah pandangannya bersiborok dengan mata biru Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata langsung tersenyum, mengagumi betapa kerennya sang ketua osis di sekolahnya itu.

Naruto, yang entah mengapa merasa di perhatikan, lalu melihat kearah Hinata secara tidak sengaja, dan menangkap basah gadis itu sedang menatapinya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata kemudian panik, lalu melirik-lirik kemana-mana dengan canggung, berusaha mencari pengalih lain, namun akhirnya pandangannya kembali ke arah Naruto yang ternyata masih memandanginya.

Naruto tersenyum nakal, lalu membentuk bibirnya seperti sedang mengecup seseorang.

Hinata yang memerah malu mencoba mencari kesibukan lain, mulai dari menyendok nasi gorengnya banyak-banyak sampai menelan dua buah puding sekali suap. Tapi tidak bisa. Mau sekeras apapun ia mencoba, yang ia ingat hanya ciuman di bawah bulan purnama.

Aduduh...

Wajahnya memerah lagi.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa ingat untuk melupakan Naruto.

Dan ciumannya tentu saja.

.

.

Ada sebuah rapat osis pulang sekolah, yang mau tak mau menyita waktu Hinata untuk beristirahat pulang sekolah. Ketika ia datang, hanya ada Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar meja rapat.

Bingung akan apa yang mau ia lakukan, selama beberapa menit, Hinata hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Akhirnya dengan canggung, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi disamping Naruto.

_'Uggh.. Kenapa Naruto kalau tidur itu jadi sangat cute, sih?'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia kemudian sibuk memandangi wajah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka, lalu balas memandangi Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi masih sibuk memperhatikan Naruto untuk beberapa saat belum sadar kalau _senpai_-nya itu sudah terbangun.

Lalu saat Naruto mengedip-kedipkan matanya, Hinata langsung gelagapan. Ia kemudian langsung mengubah posisi duduknya, dan berdehem canggung.

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ra-rapat ada osis kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Ia sampai berkata-kata tidak jelas dan tidak teratur. Seharusnya ia berkata _'ada rapat osis, kan?'._ Dan, ketika menyadari hal itu, mukanya memerah. Ia sudah SMA, masa untuk menyusun beberapa kata untuk jadi kalimat ia masih terbalik-balik?

"Rapatnya diundur jadi lusa. Tadi sudah diberitahu dari radio sekolah." Jawab Naruto santai. "Kamu tidak dengar?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu kemudian perlahan menyandang tasnya. Ia merasa tidak punya urusan lagi, dan memutuskan untuk ingin kembali ke asrama. Lagipula, mana ia tahan untuk berduaan dengan senpai pujaannya yang sangat senang menggodanya?

"Kenapa tidak dengar? Sibuk memikirkanku, ya?"

Hinata langsung berdiri, dan menyandang tas ungunya, lalu dengan terburu-buru berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto ketika Hinata sudah membuka kenop pintu. Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi gregetan sendiri, karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Naruto yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pemuda itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam, ya." Jawab Naruto sambil membentuk bibir kecupan andalannya.

Mendengarnya membuat telinga Hinata memerah, dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang osis. Ia lalu bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba mengusir wajah imut Naruto yang dilihatnya tadi, namun yang ia ingat hanya ciuman di bawah bulan purnama.

Kemudian wajahnya memerah lagi.

.

Hinata tidak bisa ingat untuk melupakan Naruto.

Dan ciumannya tentu saja.

.

.

Di malam yang suasananya sama, dengan bulan purnama yang sama, Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata, membuat gadis itu condong ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata, kemudian menyelipkan rambut di sisi pipinya ke belakang Hinata. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, hendak mengecup Hinata.

Namun yang ia rasakan adalah lembab pipi Hinata. Ia kemudian terkejut.

Hinata menangis.

"Naruto-kun jahat." Isaknya sambil menangis. Tangannya lalu memukul-mukul dada Naruto. "Jahat. Jahat. Jahat."

Muka Naruto memerah, menyadari betapa manisnya Hinata sekarang. Gadis itu terlalu menggemaskan.

"Kau membuatku memikirkanmu terus. _Baka! Baka!"_

"Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan ciuman itu, tapi aku ngga bisa. Jahat!"

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu menangkap kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang tak berhenti memukulnya.

"Jadi, kau terus memikirkan ciumanku? Tidak bisa melupakannya?" Tanyanya seduktif.

Hinata baru sadar akan kata-katanya tadi. Ia lalu menarik tangannya dan berjongkok sambil menutupi mukanya yang benar-benar berubah menjadi merah.

"Kya!"

Hahaha. Hinata lucu sekali.

Naruto ikut berjongkok, lalu membungkus gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Sama."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ciuman kita." Kata Naruto jujur, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai indigo gadis itu lembut.

Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto, walau sebagian tubunya mencelos karena kehilangan pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ya. Aku suka kamu. Suka sekali." Jawab Naruto. Pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Na-naru mukamu." Balas Hinata pelan, lalu ia tertawa hebat. Baru kali ini ia melihat muka senpainya yang memerah malu-malu.

Mendengar Hinata yang tertawa, Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang terasa panas.

HInata semakin keras saja tertawa, sementara muka Naruto semakin merah. Kalau tadi memerah karena malu, kali ini ia memerah karena kesal ditertawakan terus. Padahal seharusnya Hinata yang ia buat memerah malu, bukan dia.

"Sudah dong tertawanya."

"Hahaha... Maaf... Maaf..." Balas Hinata. Kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil dan akhrinya berhenti. Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu membingkai wajah Naruto dalam tangan putihnya dan membawa wajah itu mendekat ke arahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kali ini dengan lembut, menikmati desir hangat yang dibawa masing-masing kepada lawannya. Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian berkata "Ya." Yang didengar jelas oleh Naruto dan membuat harinya terasa lengkap.

Perjanjian konyol itu pun kini selesai, berakhir dengan akhir indah yang mereka inginkan. Kini mereka berciuman bukan sebagai Naruto dan Hinata saja, namun juga sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan mungkin akan mengukir lebih banyak ciuman untuk diingat.

.

.

.

Owari… :P

Astagaaa, endingnyaaa,, gaje tingkat dewa. Tapi yasuddaahhlahh.. biarkan saja dia seperti itu, owkwokwo. Aku seneng banget dengan lagunya, aku dengarkan sambil mengetik chapter ini.

Tunggu chapter depan. (phpnya mulai) Ijel yang senang menyanyi ini mungkin akan menemukan lagu lain yang greget dan mencoba membuatnya menjadi sebuah cerita.

Oh, iya. Kalau kalian punya lagu kesayangan dan stuck di pikiran, dan mau request lagu itu untuk dijadikan songfic, boleh kook. Review atau pm aja. Pasti dibuat kook. Wkwkwkokwok.

Terakhir, maukah kalian mengklik kotak dibawah untuk komen dan lain-lain? Aku tunggu loh.. JJAAAAA!


	2. Just The Way You Are

Haloooo..

Buat yg udah pada req, sabar ya.. Chapter depan mungkin lagunya muncul. ;;)

Chrizzle mungkin udah kena ispa (infeksi saluran pernafasan atas) karena kabut asap di riau taaaak kunjung berhenti. Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu, dan tgl 13 kemarin yg terparah. Dududuh, Yatuhaaan, datangkanlah hujan! Butuh udara segar ya tuhan! #PrayForPekanbaru.

Sedih, ijel ngga sekolah, ngga bisa main, dirumah aja kayak orang bego, tapi engga juga niat untuk nulis. Tapi yasudah, kita berdoa aja yang terbaik untuk masyarakat riau, dan untuk semuanya.. O:)

Wooooh, aku suka banget baca review kalian chapter pertama itu.. Wkwowk, aku harap, review chappie ini sama hebohnya dengan yang lalu. Hahaha. Aku akan berusaha menghindari typo. Jadi kalo masih ada, gantung aja aku di pohon cabe. #ngedip2 ke fatayahn

**(!) Tidak diharuskan mengenal lagu sebelum membaca, karena pada dasarnya lagu itu hanya menginspirasi.**

Warning : OOC as always disini Hinata konyol, and Naruto jadi engga takut hantu, Typos as always, ntahngapabisaCANON –ngambil latar sesudah perang, tapi ada neji. :l rate balek ke T, masih manis-manis, belum ada yang minta lagu galau. :l XD

.

.

Song#2 Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars, special made for YonaNobunaga.

.

.

.

_'Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun.' _

_'Aku ingin berada disamping Naruto-kun.' _

_'Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan disebelahnya.'_

Tapi, susah mungkin ya. Untuk seorang Hinata. Ia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya dalam hati sendirian, disela-sela waktu istirahat latihan siang.

Angin sepoi yang sejuk membawa suasana menjadi sangat indah, membuat tubuh yang lelah berelaksasi, mata berakomodasi memandang sejauh mungkin, dan tubuh pun mulai mengantuk. Ditambah suara jernih ciprat air terjun yang samar terdengar dari arah barat, membuat suasana siang itu menjadi sangat adem-ayem.

Mata bulan Hinata memberat. Mencoba mengangkat kelopak mata pun ia tak kuat. Akhirnya, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang sejuk akibat daunnya yang tak berhenti berfotosintesis, gadis itu tertidur.

Suasananya mendukung, sih.

"Astaga, Hinata-_sama_."

Keluh seseorang dari jauh. Hinata sudah tak bisa mendengarnya, karena ia sudah terseret jauh dalam mimpi indahnya. Mimpi indah siangnya, yang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, heran akan tingkah adik sepupu kesayangannya yang menghilang sejak tadi pagi. Lenyap dari rumah Hyuuga, melewatkan sarapan dan waktu minum teh, dan kini malah tiduran di bawah pohon seperti penjual es yang kecapaian habis berdagang seharian, tapi esnya tidak laku-laku.

Walaupun Hinata larut dalam mimpi indah, tidur duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia terus-menerus bergerak, kesana kemari, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Kasihan juga melihatnya seperti itu.

Neji hanya menghela nafas, membungkuk, mengulurkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke balik punggung dan lipatan kaki Hinata, lalu menggendong adiknya itu di depan dadanya. Meletakkan kepala Hinata agar bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang, lalu mulai berjalan.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya lembut, berusaha tidak mengganggu sang tuan putri dari tidurnya.

.

.

Naruto memandangi Neji yang membawa Hinata menjauh. Rencananya tadi Naruto ingin duduk di depan Hinata dan menunggu hingga dia terbangun, tapi Hyuuga jenius itu keburu datang dan memaksa Naruto untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Padahal, pasti seru melihat reaksi Hinata saat mengetahui Naruto ada di depannya saat ia baru bangun tidur. Mukanya pasti memerah, dengan jari-jari gemetar yang ia mainkan ketika gugup, dan bicaranya pasti menjadi terbata-bata penuh kepanikan.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, tersenyum membayangkan sang _kunoichi_ akan terlihat ketika rencananya berhasil.

Tapi, sayang seribu sayang. Ia mungkin harus melihatnya lain kali.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hinata terlihat berjalan santai keluar dari rumahnya. Ia hendak menuju ke toko kelontong tempatnya biasa membeli barang kebutuhan perabotan rumahnya.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri sendiri, tanpa ada pendamping. Mereka terlihat sedih, dan bingung. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Hinata kemudian mendekati mereka, dan berlutut di depan seorang anak yang terlihat lebih tua. Ia tampak menggenggam tangan adiknya kuat. Awalnya mereka terlihat takut dengan seorang Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba datang di depan muka mereka, namun setelah melihat lengkung tulus bibir Hinata, mereka mulai membuka diri pelan-pelan.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain Naruto Uzumaki sedang berjalan gontai sepulang rencana makannya di Ichiraku. Hari ini, paman Teuchi dan Ayame pergi mendadak, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membuka kedai. Jadi, kupon yang Naruto pegang akan terpaksa kadaluarsa dan dia harus membeli ramen instan di minimarket.

Ia sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan manusia ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang gelap sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

Itu Hinata. Rambutnya sudah sangat panjang hingga melewati batas punggungnya. Dan karena saat ini posisinya sedang berjongkok, rambut indigo itu menyentuh tanah. Ingin rasanya Naruto berlari kesana dan mengangkat rambut itu agar terhindar dari debu atau orang-orang yang tidak sengaja menginjaknya.

Ketika akan memutuskan melakukannya, Hinata malah berdiri dan menggandeng dua anak kecil di masing-masing tangannya dan berlalu.

Naruto mengikuti mereka, penasaran akan kegiatan mereka. Anak-anak itu berjalan membawa Hinata pada sebuah pasar yang terlihat cukup ramai, dimana saat itu memang adalah hari belanja dan semua ibu-ibu rumah tangga turun ke pasar dan membeli kebutuhan masing-masing.

Hinata mengantar anak-anak itu pada ibu mereka, setelah sebelum itu ia mengeceknya dengan byakugan.

Anak-anak itu berterimakasih pada Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu merona malu. Sang ibu juga berkali-kali menunduk tanda terimakasih dan maaf, yang dibalas ramah oleh Hinata.

Melihat ini Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ternyata selain dirinya, ada juga yang bisa membuat Hinata merona.

.

.

Hari ini hari latihan. Rokkie dua belas berkumpul untuk sparring bersama. Termasuk Naruto. Ketika ia sampai, yang ia lihat adalah Hinata sedang bertarung dengan Neji. Wajar saja, ia sudah telat lebih dari satu setengah jam.

"Hinata-sama. Aku tidak akan main-main." Kata Neji tegas, mengambil posisi bertarung terbaiknya.

"Aku juga tidak menganggap ini permainan." Balas Hinata tanpa tergagap.

Pertarungan atas nama persahabatan itu dimulai, dimana hanya kesungguhan Hinata yang Naruto perhatikan sejak tadi. Ia terlihat serius menghadapi Neji, walaupun lawannya itu sangat berat.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit pertarungan itu berlangsung. Baik Neji ataupun Hinata tidak bisa saling mengalahkan. Mereka harus bisa mengambil ikat kepala lawan untuk menang. Ini sebetulnya sangat mudah bagi Neji, mengingat ikat kepala Hinata ada di lehernya. Tapi entah mengapa ia susah sekali untuk mendapatkannya.

_'Tidak ada celah untuk menang.' _Batin Neji.

Mereka maju, saling menyerang dengan pukulan masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata terdesak, dan hanya bisa menahan serangan Neji.

"Neji_-nii_. Kemarin aku mendapatkan sesuatu dibawah tempat tidurmu." Kata Hinata, di sela-sela pertarungannya.

Neji kemudian menjadi sangat terkejut, terkejut karena Hinata mengetahui tentang novel laris Jiraiya yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu dari Kakashi_-sensei_. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran mengapa Kakashi-_sensei_ terus membacanya kemana-mana, namun setelah ia meminjamnya, yang ada dia malah ketagihan untuk membacanya.

Dan, yah, untuk menjaga _image_ dinginnya, ia hanya bisa menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur dan membacanya malam-malam sebelum tidur.

Neji kaget, membuat serangannya mengenai udara hampa. Dan saat inilah yang dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan. Ia mengambil tangan Neji yang kosong, memelintirnya kebelakang, dan melepas ikat kepala Neji yang menggantung di kepalanya.

Ia lalu melambai dan tertawa.

"Hinata-_sama_, kau curaaang!" Teriak Neji, lalu berlari mengejar Hinata. Membuat semua orang terheran-heran dan kemudian tertawa.

"Tapi aku menang! Horeeee!" Hinata kemudian berteriak, ungkapan rasa senangnya yang besar. Ia belum pernah sekalipun mengalahkan Neji, tak ia sangka trik murahannya handal untuk mengelabui Neji.

"Curaang. Tidak adil." Protes Neji lagi, lalu mengambil ikat kepalanya yang disodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Hahahaha. Akui kekalahanmu, _Nii-san_. Lalu soal benda itu, mana mungkin aku tahu, kan?" Ujar Hinata lagi, yang mau tak mau membuat Neji bertambah kesal.

"Hinata_-samaaaaa_!" Teriaknya gemas.

Hinata kembali tertawa, tak sadar tawa lepasnya mempesonakan hati semua orang. Ya, tentu saja. Hinata Hyuuga adalah anak pendiam, tawanya yang lepas dan terbahak itu tak pernah mereka lihat sekalipun. Bagi Neji, Kiba, dan Shino, mungkin itu adalah hal biasa karena mereka sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Namun untuk yang lain?

Dan Hinata yang ada di depan mereka ini terlihat jujur dan manis.

Hati yang terpesona itu adalah hati semua orang yang melihat, terlebih lagi untuk seorang pemuda yang terlambat datang itu. Seorang pemuda yang matanya tak henti mengikuti setiap gerakan gadis muda di hadapannya.

Hinata ternyata juga bisa curang –sedikit dan tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

Malam di hari yang sama, setelah pulang dari apartemen Kakashi_-sensei_ untuk menulis laporan, Naruto terjebak hujan deras yang membuatnya harus menepi dan berteduh di emperan toko yang sudah tutup.

Hujan badai itu terlihat sangat kuat, belum lagi dengan petir yang terdengar saling menyahut.

"Kyaa!" Suara teriakan kecil membuat Naruto reflek menoleh ke belakang, dimana ia melihat di sisi lain emper toko ada seorang gadis yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan.

Rambutnya lepek karena air hujan, menutupi hampir seluruh badannya yang meringkuk dan saling memeluk. Naruto terkejut merinding, sempat mengira itu adalah hantu. Namun ketika ia melihat baju dan celana ungu yang biasa dipakai seseorang yang dikenalnya, ia langsung mendekat prihatin.

"Hi-hinata?"

Hinata menengadah, melihat ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia terperangah beberapa saat.

Gelegar petir mengembalikannya dari pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana dan sedang apa Naruto di depannya. Membuat ia lebih jauh meringkuk, reflek ketakutan mendengar petir tersebut.

Dinginnya malam yang sudah memuncak itu membuatnya menggigil, bibir yang merah muda itu perlahan membiru.

"Kamu takut petir?"

"Ti-tidak, kok."

Seolah tak setuju, petir kembali menyambar dengan kuat.

"Kya!" Teriak Hinata sambil menutup telinganya.

"Katanya tidak takut?"

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih takut dengan keadaan di sini, Naruto-_kun_. Disini gelap, dingin, lembab, hujan badai, dan banyak petir. Mengerikan."

Naruto terkekeh menahan tawa sambil menatap gadis di depannya ini. Yang ia lihat bukannya seorang pewaris klan terkuat di Konoha, namun hanya gadis rapuh biasa. Gadis yang takut akan gelap dan petir, membuat Naruto ingin sekali menawarkan diri untuk melindunginya.

"Tidak usah takut, kan ada aku."

Naruto membuka jaket oranyenya, lalu menyampirkannya di sekeliling bahu Hinata, berharap jaket yang tidak seberapa tebal itu mempu menghangatkan –walau hanya sedikit badan Hinata yang menggigil gila sejak tadi.

_"A-arigatou_, Naruto– Kyaa!"

Kilat dan petir yang datang bersamaan membuat Hinata menunduk lebih jauh lagi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa suara petir itu bisa begitu mengerikan.

Naruto duduk dibelakang Hinata, lalu menggiring gadis itu juga agar duduk di depannya. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya disamping, Hinata, memeluk gadis itu erat. Hinata membelalak, kini sisi wajah dan kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dada Naruto yang hanya terlapisi kaos tipis berwarna hitam.

Wajahnya menghangat, aliran darah berkumpul serentak di pipi gembilnya. Ia merona akibat perlakuan gentle pemuda yang memeluknya itu.

_Ah, seandainya ia hujan dan petir itu tidak pernah berhenti._

Gigil kecil yang ia rasakan di tubuh Naruto membuatnya sadar bahwa pemuda ini juga kedinginan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan putih itu membalas pelukan Naruto, memeluk badannya, membuat wajah merahnya semakin erat dengan dada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut lalu tersenyum. Gadis ini memang tak pernah egois. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha memberikannya kehangatan sehangat yang ia mampu.

Bagi Hinata, suara hujan dan petir itu tak terdengar, terganti suara degup jantung Naruto yang menguasai pendengaran dan pikirannya.

.

.

Naruto berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian semalam, kejadian yang begitu manis. Tapi, mau berapa kalipun ia mencoba, wajah Hinata yang ketakutan semalam tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Hinata Hyuuga itu begitu manis. Namun ia begitu sederhana. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti mengapa kepolosan dan kesederhanaan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Ia menyukainya. Naruto menyukai Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki menyukai Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia baru sadar akan hal itu.

Maka, di hari senggangnya itu, Naruto mengirimkan Hinata surat. Mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan.

.

.

.

.

_'Hai, Hinata.._

_Aku harap besok kamu tidak ada acara._

_Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu._

_Besok aku tunggu kamu di taman Konoha jam 10 pagi, ya._

_Kita kencan._

_Dari : Naruto-ttebayo'_

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hinata tak ingat ia bisa berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat semua pelayan di rumahnya berbondong-bondong datang ke kamarnya karena penasaran dan khawatir.

Ia lalu melihat jam, masih jam 2 siang, berarti ia punya 20 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Ia lalu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa mengabaikan seluruh orang rumah yang berdiri mematung di depan kamarnya.

"Barusan, Hinata_-sama_ berteriak?"

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan toko bunga Yamanaka dengan tangan bergetar yang memegang sebuah surat. Ia tampak bingung mau masuk atau tidak, tapi mengingat waktu yang terus berjalan, akhirnya ia masuk.

Ia lalu melihat Ino dan Sakura yang sedang bercengkrama di depan kasir. Hari itu sedang tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga mereka bisa santai. Bahkan ketika Hinata masuk, mereka masih tertawa-tawa.

"Hina-_chan_! Mau beli bunga?" Tanya Ino ramah. Biasanya Hinata sering membeli bibit bunga untuk ditanam.

"Ti-tidak, Ino-_san_." Balas Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesini. Kami sedang membahas hal menarik." Ajak Sakura. Sekilas Hinata juga melihat Ino mengangguk semangat.

Hinata mendekat, namun ia hanya berdiri diam, memancing tanda tanya dibenak Ino dan Sakura.

"A-ano, Sakura-_san_, Ino-_san_, mmmm, maukah kalian me-membantuku?" Tanyanya dengan muka yang memerah malu. Namun, matanya menunjukkan keyakinan yang besar.

Seketika, Ino dan Sakura terpana.

_'KA-KAWAAAIIII NEEE!' _

Batin mereka bersamaan. Mereka langsung bergenggaman tangan kuat-kuat saking gemasnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Hinata?"

"E-etoo." Hinata tak sanggup menjawab, namun ia mengeluarkan surat yang ia terima dari Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

Sakura mengambilnya, dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran, ia membacanya bersama Ino, lalu mereka berpandangan sesaat.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk menjadi seorang wanita sejati, kamu harus mencoba mengenakan ini." Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam lemarinya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di kamar Ino. Ketika mereka mengetahui Hinata akan berkencan dan meminta bantuan darinya, Ino langsung menutup toko dan mengajak mereka ke rumahnya.

"Ini? Tinggi sekali." Hinata mengangkat sepatu merah berhak tinggi itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah kakinya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa berdiri di atas benda ini." Desahnya.

Sakura lalu berjalan ke depannya. Ia mengambil sepatu itu dan memasangkannya ke kaki-kaki putih Hinata. Lalu menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Nah, itu bisa." Puji Sakura ketika ia melihat Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah, namun setelah ia berkata demikian Hinata jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak hormat.

.

"Kalau mau menjadi perempuan yang disukai laki-laki, kamu tidak boleh makan banyak. Laki-laki tidak suka dengan perempuan yang makannya banyak dan rakus." Kata Ino.

"Kamu juga harus terlihat kuat dan tegar. Kamu tidak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapan laki-laki. KITA HARUS BUKTIKAN KEKUATAN KITA, HINATA!" Sambung Sakura bersemangat.

"Terus, kamu tidak boleh terlalu cepat menerima apa yang diberikan cowok, kata bukunya Jiraiya_-sensei_, cowok suka sekali dengan cewek yang susah untuk ditaklukan." Lanjut Ino

"Kamu tidak boleh ngomong terlalu banyak. Kamu harus menjaga _image_." Ujar Sakura

"Kamu biarkan dia menunggu. Daripada kamu yang menunggu." Tandas Ino

"AYO KITA BACA BUKU JIRAIYA-_SENSEI!_" Teriak Sakura.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, sepertinya banyak hal yang belum ia kuasai untuk menjadi cewek.

"Kalian menginap dirumahku saja, Hinata, Sakura. Besok kita dandani Hinata untuk pergi berkencan."

.

.

.

Esoknya, hari kencan.

Hinata berdiri gelisah di belakang pohon, memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah menunggunya dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kakinya sudah gatal ingin berlari dan minta maaf ke Naruto, namun Sakura dan Ino pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Jadi, tepat setengah jam lewat tiga menit, Hinata berjalan santai ke tempat Naruto duduk, memasang muka tak bersalah –seperti usulan Ino. Walaupun hatinya dag dig dug menunggu reaksi Naruto.

Katanya sih, harus lelaki yang menunggu pasangannya. Dan mereka harus ekstra sabar. Dan, katanya lagi, ini saat yang tepat untuk menguji kesabaran Naruto.

.

Ketika Naruto melihat Hinata, hanya satu hal yang datang padanya saat itu.

Keterkejutan.

Hinata Hyuuga yang berdiri di depannya ini, sekilas tampak bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang ia kenal.

Rambut panjang indigonya berubah menjadi keriting, keriting yang terlihat lusuh dan kering. Tidak memperlihatkan diri identitasnya sebagai Hyuuga sempurna berambut panjang seperti Neji, Hanabi, ataupun Hiashi.

Pakaian ninjanya juga sudah berubah menjadi gaun panjang yang hanya tinggal 5 cm lagi akan menyentuh tanah. Dan di gaun panjang itu banyak terdapat renda-renda, bak putri-putri Inggris yang sedang menghadiri pesta kerajaan.

Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia tambah tinggi 12 cm? Ya, karena sepatunya. Sepatu merah mencolok dengan banyak bunga itu memiliki hak 12 cm. Dan sialnya, sepatu pinjaman Ino itu kebesaran dan acapkali membuatnya oyong saat berjalan.

Ia terlihat lebih dari aneh, jauh dari normal untuk seseorang yang akan pergi berkencan di festival tahunan Konoha.

"Hi-hi-hinata?!" Panggil Naruto serta tersentak berdiri. Ia tampak benar-benar kaget. Matanya tak henti menatapi gadis yang ia lihat berbeda dari yang ia lihat 24 jam yang lalu.

Pipi Hinata memerah, menambah kepekatan merah perona pipi yang dikenakannya. Hari itu pun _make up_ nya sangat tebal, hingga ia merasa mataya akan jatuh akibat begitu beratnya bulu mata tiga lapis yang dikenakannya. Belum lagi bibirnya yang terasa gatal karena _lipstick_ tebal merah yang dikenakannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata dan pergi.

Sekilas, Naruto melihat Sakura dan Ino sedang mengintip sambil tos-tosan. Ia langsung tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab membuat Hinata begini.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap _cinnamon rolls_ kesukaannya itu dengan mata berbinar, namun tidak berani menyentuhnya.

Kata Ino, sebagai cewek, ia harus makan sedikit atau bahkan tidak makan di depan cowok. Cowok akan berpikir kalau cewek itu sangat menjaga berat badannya. Mereka tidak suka cewek yang makannya banyak.

Tapi, serius deh, ia sudah tidak sempat sarapan karena harus bersolek –disolek untuk hari ini. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

"Kue disini sangat enak. Kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto. Ia menyodorkan piring berisi makanan kesukaan Hinata itu.

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Aku sudah makan tadi." Kilahnya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ya sudah. Aku bayar sebentar, ya. Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Kata Naruto seraya bangkit menuju kasir.

Ketika Naruto hilang dari pandangan, Hinata mencomot _cinnamon rolls_ itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Astaga _Kami-sama_, terimakasih telah menciptakan makanan seenak ini." Katanya lagi sambil mengambil sepotong lagi. Ia sangat lapar hingga ia menyuapkan banyak bagian dan membuat mulutnya penuh.

Naruto yang diam-diam kembali hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat makan, seperti seseorang yang baru makan dari sebulan berpuasa.

Mereka kemudian berjalan-jalan berkeliling. Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah hantu dan mengajak Hinata kesana.

"Mau kesana, Hinata?"

Oh, sial. Hinata benar-benar tidak suka tempat ini. Ia bisa mati ketakutan.

Tapi, sebagai wanita sempurna, ia harus bisa! Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan Naruto.

"Boleh saja." Katanya. Dengan suara menantang pula, tuh.

.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

_'Fokus, Hinata! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengecek keberadaan hantu-hantu itu dengan byakugan, dan bersiap-siap untuk kedatangan mereka.'_

_'Mereka hanya manusia yang berdandan setan.' _

_'Mereka tidak akan bisa merusak tekadmu untuk kencan dengan –KYAAA! Sial, apa itu tadii?'_

Hinata menggenggam lengan Naruto, yang semakin lama semakin erat. Naruto pun merasa telapak tangan Hinata makin mendingin dan wajahnya pucat. Beberapa kali, Hinata tampak mengaktifkan byakugan dan menghindari hantu yang hendak membuatnya terkejut.

Tapi tetap saja, ketakutannya tak bisa di sembunyikan.

Hinata akhirnya berhasil, tanda keluar di depan sebuah pintu membuatnya lega, ia segera maju beberapa langkah di depan Naruto, langsung memanggil petugas yang berjaga di depan pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Tapi sial, saat penjaga pintu membalikkan badan, yang terlihat hanya manusia dengan muka rata.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Brak! Hinata mendobrak pintu dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berlari begitu kencang, belum mengadaptasikan matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan cahaya matahari. Padahal baru saja ia keluar dari ruang gelap. Akhirnya, karena oleng akibat sepatu tingginya, ia menabrak penjual es krim dan membasahi gaunnya dengan berbagai rasa es krim.

Saat ia mundur, ia malah memijak bagian belakang gaunnya dan membuatnya oleng ke belakang, dan menabrak seorang pedagang ikan hias. Tangan putihnya menyenggol sebuah akuarium plastik. Akuarium yang berisi hanya air itu tumpah dan membasahi sekujur tubuh Hinata. Dari rambutnya yang keriting hingga gaunnya yang berenda-renda.

Ia terjatuh dengan memalukan. Di depan banyak orang. Di depan Naruto.

Di tengah keheningan dan kecanggungan yang dahsyat, ia kabur. Berlari membawa rasa malunya. Pergi, tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya ingin kabur dari Naruto.

.

.

Di samping sebuah danau, Hinata menangis. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Keras dan terisak-isak. Membuat maskaranya luntur, meninggalkan jejak hitam di pipi putihnya.

"Aku bodoh sekali." Katanya di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Bodoh! Manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada. Aku satu-satunya perempuan yang tak becus berjalan." Kini, ia mulai mencabuti rumput dengan kesal.

"Sekarang, Naruto akan seperti apa menilaiku? Huweeeeee!"

"Tidak pernah berubah, kok."

Suara_ bass_ itu membuat Hinata sontak berbalik membelakangi danau. Ia melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah. Seperti habis berkeliling seluruh desa untuk mencarinya.

Yah, itu memang benar sih.

"Bagiku, kamu Hinata, ya tetap Hinata. Seperti apapun wujudmu."

Naruto maju selangkah, dan Hinata menggeser tubuhnya mundur selangkah. Ngesot kebelakang, melupakan di belakangnya ada sebuah danau.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat, Naruto-kun."

"Bagiku, kamu tetap Hinata yang gagap, yang selalu gugup saat bertemu denganku. Hinata yang mempersiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin, Hinata yang selalu tahu detil tentangku."

"Kamu tetap menawan, meski aku tahu kamu takut hantu, hujan deras atau petir, meskipun kamu makan banyak, atau kamu tidak memakai baju-baju bagus."

"Kamu adalah Hinata. Selamanya adalah Hinata. Hinata yang tidak pernah egois, Hinata yang tidak pernah menyerah, yang selalu berjuang bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil, Hinata yang punya jalan ninja yang sama denganku."

Naruto semakin maju, dan Hinata semakin menyeret badannya mundur.

"Kamu tak perlu berubah Hinata. Kamu itu sempurna. Kamu sempurna untukku. Kamu mempesona sebagai kamu. Semua yang kaulakukan untukku selalu membuatku berpikir kalau–

_Byur! Splash! Byur!_

–kamu akan jadi ibu yang hebat untuk anak-anakku."

Ah! Hinata tak mendengar bagian terakhir dan terpenting itu. Ia sudah keburu jatuh ke dalam danau. Bagaimana tidak, yang ia lakukan adalah mendengarkan sambil menyeret dirinya sendiri ke belakang, menuju ke danau.

Naruto sekarang cengok. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa jatuh? Dan sialnya ia tak mendengar permintaan, pernyataan cinta tersirat Naruto. Masa ia harus mengulangnya dari awal?

Naruto ikut terjun ke danau dan membantu Hinata keluar dari air.

Setelah berada di daratan, ia merapikan rambut Hinata yang basah, dan sudah berubah lurus kembali. Setelah itu ia menghapus jejak maskara hitam di pipi Hinata dan menghapus _lipstick_ tebal berwarna merah yang ia pakai.

"Tak perlu mencoba jadi orang lain, aku cinta kamu apa adanya." Katanya lembut.

Setelah itu Naruto mengecup kening Hinata, dan menggendongnya di depan dadanya. Ia berjalan saja, tidak menghiraukan tatapan banyak orang yang mengikutinya.

"Naruto-kun aku malu."

"Kalau begitu peluk saja aku. Sembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku."

"Ti-tidak, ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau itu, a-aku pasti lebih malu lagi."

"Hahaha!"

"Ja-jangan tertawa."

"Ya sudah. Malu, ya malu saja. Setidaknya kita malu bersama."

.

.

.

Owari

Hahaha... Ada yang nanya pemakaian uzumaki dan namikaze di fic ijel. Gausah bingung, kalau AU, ijel pake namikaze, kalau Canon, ijel pake uzumaki. XD

Special tengkyu untuk :

**marukocan (pertamax)**: tengkyu. Bwahahaha. Tunggu ya.. Semoga chap depan balek ke t-plus lageee.

**Setsuna f seiei-Kun:** tengkyu. Wkwk fic bagus oneshoot, supaya ngga bikin penasaran, seiei-kun. Kalo mau fic multichap, silahkan buka cerita ijel yg lain. Bwahahaa. #modus.

**Pain Tendou**: tengkyu, sip!

**Ahn-san:** tengkyu. Udh dibales :p

: tengkyu buat sarannya! Akan ijel usahain buat, kalau ada tema lagu yang cocok. Hehee

** 34:** tengkyu, sip (y) muah

** :** tengkyu hahaha (y) sip

**Misti-chan**: tengkyu wkkw ngga lanjut ceritanya. Tapi chapternya bakal lanjut, ceritanya beda. Hehehe. Namanya juga drabble. Tapi ntar kalo ada lagu yg sesuai, mungkin ijel bisa buat sekuel yg itu. Hehe

**YonaNobunaga**: tengkyu, hai! Ini pesanan anda, yang mulia. Aku sangaaaat berharap kesan pesan kritik saran dr kamu. Hehehee, bagaimana ceritanya?

**Yui Kazu:** tengkyu, okeee. Okee. Ntar ijel buatin, t plus plus plus ya? Hahahaha

**7th Chocolava**: tengkyu, kalo sempet ya say. Wkkw tergantung lagu, dan mood sih hahaha.

**Ghashinia-san:** tengkyu, mikirin apaaaa tu? Hahaha.. Hayoooooooo. Gerah ya? Sini ijel kipasinnnn :p

**Riki Inuzuka: **tengkyu udh mau request. Nanti ijel buatin. Kasi ijel waktu buat tau lagunya dlu yaa. Heheheee.

**kirei-neko:** tengkyu, hoooi, kemane ajee? :p wkwkwk udh, kalo ngga bisa komen apa-apa, bilang aja ijel sangat cantik :p

**guest(1)**: tengkyu, salam kenal :p chap ini juga masih manis. Aku ngarep repiew kamu lagi looh, tapi yg pake nama. Biar bisa beneran kenal x)

**guest(2)**: tengkyu, ini sudaah. Reviewww? :o

**guest(3)**: tengkyu, ini juga sweet. Bagaimana? Hehehe. Hina-chan memang moeeeee XD

**himechan:** tengkyu, imperfect? Hahaha :l ketawa awkward. Apa itu imperfect? Nanti ya say. Ijel wb banget buat fic yg satu itu. Bingung setengah mati. Kamu bisa kasi saran buat imperfect?

**guest(4)**: really? Really? Soo much thankyou I'd give to you! Hehe. Mind to rnr this chapter?

**ifa**: :p kamuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu kemana aja? Message kakak ngga pernah dijawabbb..

**ayu**: hahahahaha tengkyuu ayuu cantikk ;;) imperfect? Hahaha :l ijel stuck banget mau lanjutin itu. Ayu bisa kasi saran ijel?

**shiro19uzumaki**: tengkyu, sipp !

**Durara:** tengkyu, wkwkw aku jugaaa! Suka bangett! Bentar lagi nhfd juga! Doain ijel supaya bisa buat fic" fluffy yaaa.. :p

**guest(5)**: tengkyu, wkwkw okee deh, diusahain, yaa.. Guest tukang moduus :p

**Neko-chan:** tengkyu. Wkwkkw sipp! Rnr yaa :p

**Edwin-kun:** tengkyu. Syudah dibales :p

**Kaoru Mouri:** tengkyu. Kaoru kemane ajee? Wkkw udh lama ngga nampak :p

** :** tengkyu. Iyakahh? Wkwkw berarti salah dugaan kamuu hahah. Mind to rnr chap yg inii?

ijel minta maap jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama wkowkow

Buat semua yang request, tunggggguuuu, ya.. Cepat atau lambat pasti ijel buat hahaha.

Dan kalo ada lagu kesayangan kalian yg mau dibuatin fic, req aja sama ijel. Wkkwk pasti dibuatin kooks. Hehehe. Ijel mau nampung bwahahaha..

Terakhir, maukah kalian berbagi kesan-kesan setelah membaca chapter yang inii? Hehehe..


	3. All Of Me

Haloooo..

Buat yg udah pada req, sabar ya.. Chapter depan mungkin lagunya muncul. ;;)

Buat yang mungkin belum terlalu mengerti, amor ini adalah drabble. Jadi, perchapter langsung tamat, perchapter engga ada hubungan loh. Dan perchapter itu based on satu lagu aka song fic.

**(!) Tidak diharuskan mengenal lagu sebelum membaca, karena pada dasarnya lagu itu hanya menginspirasi.**

Enjoy..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning chapter ini : OOc kah? :l typos as always. Diksinya abal. Hehehe. Plotless, Canon. **

**Song#3**

**All Of Me - John Legend, special made for Cueekujana-agro**

.

.

.

_"Aw!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan setelah tangannya tersiram air setengah mendidih yang ia rebus untuk membuat ramen instan. Ia refleks mencampakkan teko yang berisi air panas itu ke wastafel dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya kepanasan. Teko yang ia lempar menyenggol piring dan membuat piring itu pecah membanting lantai._

_Naruto segera menunduk untuk membersihkan pecahan itu, tapi baru memungut beberapa, punggung jari hingga kukunya tergores cukup dalam oleh pecahan kaca dan membuatnya mengumpat lagi._

_Keributan itu membuat Hinata masuk ke dapur dan segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang merintih kesakitan._

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. _

_"Tanganku kena kaca." Gerutu Naruto sambil meniup-niup tangannya. Setelah itu ia mengibas-kibaskannya lagi._

_"Sini." Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto, lalu menghidupkan keran air. Ia menaruh tangan Naruto di air yang mengalir dan membuat Naruto merintih sedikit. _

_"I-ittai." _

_"Tahan sebentar, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan Naruto di kursi meja makan. Naruto diam saja, melihat setiap pergerakan Hinata di depannya. Hinata berjalan ke kotak P3K dan mengambil obat-obatan yang dibutuhkannya. _

_Ia kembali ke hadapan Naruto dan menunduk di hadapannya. _

_"Biar aku saja." Kata Naruto. _

_Hinata mengangkat bahu, lalu berdiri dan mengambil sapu._

_Sementara Naruto bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mengambil botol alkohol, lalu membuka tutupnya. Setelah itu ia bingung. Sembari mengangkat bahu, ia hendak menumpahkan alkohol itu ke jari-jarinya yang terluka. Tapi belum sempat, Hinata mengambil botol itu._

_"Biar aku, Naruto-kun." Tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil kapas dan meneteskan alkohol di kapas itu. Lalu kapas yang berisi alkohol itu dan mengolesnya perlahan di luka Naruto. _

_Naruto hanya diam, memperhatikan Hinata yang begitu teliti mengobati luka di jarinya yang sebenarnya sudah tak sakit lagi. _

_Setelah itu ia membalutnya dengan plester dan mengecup lukanya pelan._

_Naruto hampir mengucapkan terimakasih kalau saja ia tidak melihat Hinata yang mengambil satu botol lagi dari kotak yang sama. _

_Sebuah salep. Ia membuka tutup _tube_ salep itu dan meletakkan sedikit di telunjuknya, lalu mengoleskannya di tangan kiri Naruto yang terkena air panas tadi. _

_"Lain kali hati-hati, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya lalu melanjutkan membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca di lantai. _

_Naruto hanya diam, menatap Hinata dan segala aktivitasnya. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Naruto juga terkena air panas? _

.

.

Mungkin itu salah satu sekian hal yang Naruto ingat dari Hinata. Setiap berurusan dengan Hinata, yang ia rasakan hanya takjub dan terpesona. Kekasih yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari dua tahun dan kadang tinggal di apartemennya itu adalah hal yang membuatnya terpesona.

Naruto memeluk bantal guling yang biasa Hinata peluk, menghirup aroma Hinata yang tertinggal disana.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendapatkannya, aroma lavender yang ia sukai. Aroma khas Hinata, yang kini sedang ada di luar kota untuk sebuah misi penting.

Ditinggal Hinata selama beberapa minggu membuat Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana bertindak. Kehidupannya berjalan sama, seperti biasa, namun tak ada lagi kenangan yang ia ukir dengan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menggigil gemetaran, merasakan sensasi rindu yang amat sangat terhadap Hinata. Matanya menerawang jauh, merindukan detik-detik terindah yang tak hilang dari memorinya bersama gadis itu.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencampakkan selimutnya begitu saja dan berlalu.

_'Rapikan tempat tidurmu segera setelah bangun, Naruto-kun._'

Bagaikan mendengar Hinata yang berceloteh tentang hal-hal sepele seperti kerapiannya membuat Naruto berbalik dan mengurusi tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Dengan bantuan bunshin, tentu saja.

.

.

Naruto duduk, memandang kosong ke arah televisinya yang dari tadi menyala. Walaupun acara komedi itu sangat lucu, namun ia sama sekali tak terhibur.

_'Kalau tidak menonton, lebih baik kau matikan tvnya, Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto mengambil remot, lalu mematikan televisinya. Setelah itu ia melempar remot itu ke sebelahnya, membuat remot itu memantul akibat pegas dari sofanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran sofa. Ia melihat pigura kaca besar di atas televisinya, menampilkan ia yang kala itu sedang 'menembak' Hinata.

Saat itu rencana penembakan tersusun dengan baik, sesuai dengan rencana Kakashi, beberapa teman lain, Hokage, dan semua keluarga klan Hyuuga, Naruto meminta tolong pada Sasuke, untuk menjadi fotografer diam-diam saat-saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

Dan selembar foto berukuran 16R itulah hasilnya, foto _candid_ yang sama sekali tidak disadari keduanya, dimana Naruto sedang memberikan bunga mawar kepada Hinata di depan halaman rumah Hyuuga.

"Ugggh.." Naruto memegang dadanya, merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat ketika ia memikirkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu telah mengambil hatinya seperti seorang kriminal, menariknya, mengulurnya, menciptakan sensasi nyeri yang tak terkira indahnya. Ia telah mengunci namanya selamanya di hati Naruto, membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu tanpa kehadirannya.

Meski begitu, Naruto akan baik-baik saja, karena begitulah jatuh cinta.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam sebuah kertas. Kertas berisi pesan Hinata yang akan pulang hari ini dan menyuruhnya menunggu gadis itu di rumah, namun ia tak tahan. Ia kini berada persis di depan gerbang masuk Konoha. Menunggu dengan gelisah kepulangan Hinata, sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya.

Belum sampai hingga depan gerbang, ia melihat Hinata dengan dua koper ungu berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto gila, lalu melambai dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Mata Naruto memanas, kertasnya jatuh begitu saja. Ia berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Hinata, membuat satu tubrukan yang menjatuhkan tas dan koper-koper Hinata.

Naruto diam saja, mempererat pelukannya di sekeliling Hinata. Rasanya sesak, berpelukan erat dan karena menahan tangis. Namun Naruto bernafas dengan baik, karena ia tahu penawar rindunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Hinata. Aroma yang membuatnya gila selama bertahun-tahun, aroma yang membuatnya tetap hidup selama ini. Namun ketika ia harus terpisahkan darinya, ia menjadi lunglai, seperti tak tahu arah. Hinata dan segala kepunyaannya membuat Naruto gila, tak dapat berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap satu dua tetes air mata yang lolos dari mata biru Naruto kesukaannya. Tak terasa, matanya pun panas. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia mendamba pemuda ini, merindukan senyuman hangatnya.

Melihat air mata Hinata, Naruto memeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku kangen."

.

.

"Jarang sekali kau yang mengajakku makan malam, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil berias di cermin.

Naruto yang sudah siap berkemas hanya menonton Hinata, dengan segala kesibukannya mempercantik diri.

Gadis itu cantik. Berias dia cantik. Polos pun cantik. Naruto memandangi Hinata yang memasang anting di telinganya. Lalu tersenyum ketika anting itu terpasang.

Hinata itu cantik. Saat tersenyum ia cantik, saat menangis pun ia cantik. Ia dengan pakaian ninjanya sangat cantik, ia dengan gaun seperti malam ini pun terlihat cantik. Hinata mengambil sebuah lipstik merah pemberian Naruto, dan mengoleskannya di bibirnya.

"Bisa bantu aku, Naruto-kun?" Naruto menerima kalung yang di sodorkan Hinata, lalu memasangkannya di leher gadis itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata memerah membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengecup bahu Hinata yang terbuka, lalu memberikan syalnya pada Hinata, mencegah gadis itu kedinginan.

Hinata itu cantik. Karena kecantikannya ia pun rapuh. Dan untuk itulah Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk menjaganya, menjaga segala kerapuhan dan kecantikannya, untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang perlahan-lahan berubah kejam.

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka pulang dari makan malam. Naruto kini mengajaknya berjalan kaki ke arah gunung pahat Hokage, menikmati suasana kota Konoha yang eksotis dan ramai saat malam.

"Umm... sedikit." Balas Hinata seraya tersenyum, mencoba memperlihatkan bahwa meskipun kedinginan ia baik-baik saja.

Naruto membuka jaketnya, menyampirkannya di bahu Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, menyukai bagaimana Naruto bersikap sangat gentleman terhadapnya.

"Bisa ambilkan sesuatu di saku jas?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, segera berniat mengambilkan apapun yang disuruh Naruto. Namun begitu memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kotak beludru kecil. Hinata menutup mulutnya terharu, lalu membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin berlian menunggu untuk dipakai di dalamnya.

"I-ini..."

Naruto tersenyum, mengambil cincin itu dan berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Berlutut dengan sempurna, tak peduli mereka sedang berada di hadapan banyak orang, tak peduli pijakannya sedang berlumpur, mampu membuat setelan celananya kotor.

Hari ini, seperti hari itu, dimana Naruto yang berbeda adalah Naruto merancang sendiri rencananya, dan mengatakan kata-katanya sendiri. Tetap dengan teman-temannya dan fotografer andalannya, Sasuke.

Hiashi berdiri tak jauh di samping Tsunade, membisikkan sesuatu tentang sepasang ninja hebat yang akan menghasilkan anak yang tak kalah hebat.

"Hinata Hyuuga, aku selalu ingin melanjutkan hidupku denganmu." Naruto mulai mencuri perhatian di sekelilingnya, membuat sebuah lingkaran besar manusia, dengan dia dan Hinata berada di tengahnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku pertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkanmu." Pandangan keduanya tak bisa lepas, meski teriakan-teriakan kecil sebagian wanita mulai mengeras.

"Akan kuserahkan segala hidupku di tanganmu. Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Dan sebuah anggukan kecil mampu mengubah hidup Naruto.

.

.

Sebuah cincin terpasang di jari masing-masing, cincin yang menjadi ikatan keduanya. Cincin yang mengingatkan keduanya akan hidup yang telah mereka jalani, pahit dan manis rasa pengalaman hidup yang akan mereka rasakan.

Hari itu hidup Naruto berubah, hari itu hidup Hinata berubah. Hati keduanya melebur menjadi satu, menciptakan kesempurnaan dengan saling melengkapi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

.

.

Mereka menetap, tidak pulang, terjaga dari tidur. Tetap berada di gunung Hokage, meski hanya tersisa mereka berdua, dari sekian banyak orang. Mereka ingin menikmati indahnya matahari terbit, membawakan hari yang baru bagi hidup mereka.

"Aku hanya gadis biasa, aku tidak kuat sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

Helaan nafas Hinata terdengar, menjadi musik tersendiri di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu, ia yang membuat hidup Naruto berwarna, beraninya ia bicara seperti itu.

"Kau memang hanya gadis biasa, Hinata. Aku pun hanya ninja biasa. Tapi aku suka semua darimu. Segala-galanya darimu. Semua kesempurnaanmu, terlebih ketidaksempurnaan dirimu."

Hinata terdiam, air matanya jatuh.

"Kuserahkan sepenuh hatiku padamu, kupasrahkan seluluh diriku untukmu. Karena kau adalah hidupku."

Naruto merangkul Hinata, mengecup keningnya lama, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, mengukir lebih banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama.

"Kau juga adalah hidupku, Naruto-kun. Aku juga akan memberikan segalanya untukmu."

Matahari di ufuk timur terbit, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpelukan, memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

Hari itu, kedua manusia itu menjadi satu. Memulai hidup bahagia bersama dalam sebuah ikatan yang mereka sebut suami dan istri.

Meskipun mereka tahu itu tidaklah mudah, namun mereka percaya, selama mereka bersama, tak akan ada yang begitu sulit.

Naruto Uzumaki tak keberatan menyerahkan seutuh hidupnya untuk seorang gadis, karena ia pun akan mendapatkan Hinata Hyuuga seutuhnya.

Mereka akan saling memberi, saling mengisi, saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Owari..

.

.

Aku berusaha buat yang cocwit. Tapi, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Hehehe..

Yang review kemarin mendekat, ijel mau bales reviewnyaa hehhe.

**Ahn**: sippp! Tunggu aja, ya. Ijel pasti buatin, tapi tengok sikon. Wkkwk thankyouuu..

**Karizta**: awww, thankyoou.

**YonaNobunaga**: awawa, thankyoou.. Kemana aja pm, message fb, mention ijel ngga dibalesin :(

**Dura**: haaaaaaaaai! Wkwwok itulahh. Udh banyak nii. Gpp dehh, biar banyak chapternya, kan. Ijel aja ngga tau kapan ni tamatnyaa. Wkwok kamu mau request atau engga niih? Wkowwk. Kok jadi galau gituu :p hmm.. Kalo ijel sihh, kamu itu lebih ke pasangan. Kalo kau agak kasar ya. Tapi setelah ijel baca lagi, emang jadi awkward. Jadi kyknya ijel sesuaikan keadaan aja dehh. Acccci duraaa *cubit. Keep reading and advising me, yaa duraa. Can't survive without yoou.

**Ayu**: huahahahaha! Beneran cocooocoocock! Wkowkw makasih saran kamuu. Ijel pake ntar di chappie pas naruhinasasu ketemuan. Kwowk. Kasi ijel saran lagi doooooong. Wkwok makasihh ayu cantiiik. Keep reading and ganbatte-ing aku yaa.. :p can't survive without yooou.

**Guest1**: sure, karena ini drabble. Per chapter itu engga ada hubungan looh. Wkwowk keep reading yaa.

**Guest2**: makasiih. Imperfect sudah diterusin looh. Silahkan dibacaa, dan review juga kalo sempat. Wkwowk

**Ifa**: makasiiih sayang makasiiih. Hehhehe, jangan sibuk2 sini sini minum kopi bareng kacan :p

**R08**: salam kenaaal. What should I call youu? :3 wkwowk itulah. Ooc ya? Aku emang kurang pandai bikin oc aduuhh. Wkwok gpp, dibaca aja, ijel udah senengg banget kkoook. Makasih banyaakk, yaa.

**Diva**: wkwok manis kah? Semanis ijel kaaan?

**Hqhqhq**: wkwowk terimakasiiih sudah revieww. Keep readiing yaa.

**Dhidi**: kemana aaaaaja? Wkwok makasihh pujiannya. Hehheeh. Review lagi dooong *poke

**Alee**: iyaiyaa sayy. Kmren udh dibales:p

**Yui Kazu**: wkwok makaaasiih. Wkk ini udah dilanjutt. Review lagi to?

**Narnialow2003**: sama samaaa, wkwowk iya pastii, sudah dilanjut inii heheheh.. Silahkan dibaca laggi. Review lagi doong kalo sempaaat :p

**Vicestring**: okeokee, sipp. Tunggu aja yaa wkwowk ijel pasti buat, tapi nengok sikooon :p

**Naruuzuma**: sekarang nii :p

**June25**: awaa, thankyoou.. Tungggu aja, ya. Ijel pasti buat, tapi ijel pelajari dulu lagunya hehe

**Aripscarlet**: ! Bener! Ijel make neji versi rtn. Huahahah. Keep readiing!

**7th Chocolava**: aww, thankyoou mau nungguin.. Bersediakah review lagi?

**Kirei**: emang wkkwkw. *cubit kirei.

**Amu**: awawaa. Kita punya pikiran yang sama heheheh.

**Misti**: yap. Ini kan drabble, jadi perchapter engga berhubungan hehehehe. Syoook? Wkk emang yang ada di imajinasi kamu Hinata yang seperti apaaa? Heheh

**Bunshin Anugrah**: iyaa. Soalnya ijel selama ini kejam sama Naruto. Pengen buat dia jadi sosok yang adorable :p

**Harizchaniago**: awawa, thankyooou.

**Yamanaka Emo**: bener.. Kadang2 kencannya harus berantakan, biar endingnya jadi imut imut wkwkkw

**Juandablepotan**: yapp. Chap 3 settingnya AU. Ahhaha maapin ijel. Settingnya sesuai mood. Hahahha

**Login**: yooosh!

**Yuan**: me tooo! Kwwowwk keep readiing ;) kalo canon ijel ngga bisa janji terus terussan buat, tapi sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

**Namikaze achiles**: wkwowk benerrr! tu benerrr. wkowkow Review lagi?

okeee, see you in the next song! review?


	4. Missing You

Haloooo semuanyaaa..

Buat yg udah pada request, sabar ya.. Chapter depan mungkin lagunya muncul. ;;)

Buat yang mungkin belum terlalu mengerti, fic ini adalah drabble. Jadi, perchapter langsung tamat, perchapter engga ada hubungan loh. Dan perchapter itu based on satu lagu atau song fic.

**(!) Tidak diharuskan mengenal lagu sebelum membaca, karena pada dasarnya lagu itu hanya menginspirasi.**

Enjoy..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning chapter ini : OOc kah? :l typos as always. AU. So many flashbacks, gomen buat yang ngebaca lewat hp, mungkin bakal tidak kelihatan flashbacknya. Jadi, tau-tau sendiri aja yaaa. #duakh. Ending gantung bikin geram.**

**Song#4**

**Missing You - 2NE1, special made for Riki Inuzuka**.

.

.

_Italic: Past (Flashback)_

Non italic: Present

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga menerawang jauh, menikmati hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota maju di depan matanya. Menikmati aktivitas setiap manusia instan di kotanya, dari atas jendela kantornya di lantai 22 adalah yang terbaik. Ia juga bisa sekalian melihat pemandangan kota dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kini, setiap teman di kantornya mengerubungi atasan marketing tempat kerjanya yang baru, Naruto Namikaze. Seorang pemuda tampan dan cakap, yang tiga tahun lalu lulus di universitas taraf internasional terkenal di kota itu.

Saat pertama kali masuk, ia langsung mendapat jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, seorang _manager_, ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan tunjangan pribadi.

Hinata memang tidak lebih tinggi dari jabatannya dari Naruto. Atau bisa dibilang mereka setara. Namun, Hinata memang sudah lebih dulu bekerja di sana.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak betah dengan keberadaan Naruto sejak tadi, namun karena ia dan Naruto pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika kuliah.

Naruto keluar dari kerubungan teman-teman barunya karena jam makan siang sudah berakhir, sementara Hinata kembali ke ruangannya. Hinata membuka kacamatanya, meletakkannya di kotak, dan mulai membuka laptopnya yang tertutup.

Tiga buah tepukan pintu terdengar di pintu membuat Hinata sejenak menengadah.

"Masuk," Sapanya dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka, dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kepala muncul dari sisi kanan pintu, kepala berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Sapanya ramah seperti biasa.

.

.

Jangan merasa nyaman seperti itu.

.

.

_'Kemana Naruto-kun?' _

_Hinata meraung-raungkan keberadaan Naruto dalam hatinya, yang tak kunjung datang__ dan__ menemani__nya._

_Pada hari itu, mereka sebagai asisten dosen harus menggantikan __sang __dosen mengajar. Namun, yang __kini __muncul di kelas hanya Hinata, sementara Naruto belum datang. Bagi Hinata, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengajar, tapi bagi Naruto ini adalah kebiasaannya sehari-hari. _

_'Bagaimana, ini? Apa aku mulai saja, ya?' Batinnya dalam hati.__ Ragu._

_Hinata kembali bingung. Ia gugup. Ia memang hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa yang pemalu. Mengajar puluhan manusia __sendirian __akan membuatnya pingsan. _

_"Ja-ja-jadi, semua su-sudah disini, ya?" Pertanyaan Hinata di depan kelas tak terjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. "K-kita absen dulu, ya." _

_Tiga ketukan di pintu membuat Hinata berpaling sebentar._

_Pintu terbuka, dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kepala__ berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian__ muncul dari sisi kanan pintu, lalu tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata. _

_"Selamat pagi semua! Maaf aku terlambat!" Teriak Naruto di depan kelas dengan semangat, membuat seisi kelas tertular semangatnya. __Para mahasiswa disana seketika tersenyum, sementara Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega._

_Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, lalu berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Tadi mobilku bannya kempes__ di jalan__. Lalu aku langsung berlari ke sini."_

_"Ka-kamu berlari?" Tanya Hinata kaget. _

_"Ya. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu__ sendirian__." Jawab Naruto sambil mengecup singkat pipi Hinata, dan membuat seisi kelas heboh melihat dua buah manusia yang sedang mabuk cinta pamer kemesraan di depan kelas. _

.

.

Karena kita masih begitu asing.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Namikaze Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata ramah dan sopan namun terkesan acuh tak acuh, terlebih dengan mata tidak berani menatap Naruto. Ia tetap fokus dengan laptopnya, sementara jari tangan kanannya sibuk menekan-nekan _mouse_.

"A-a, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Hinata-chan." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ini kantor, Namikaze-kun. Kita harus bersikap seformal mungkin." Hinata membuka kotak kacamatanya, lalu memakai kedua kaca berlensa itu di matanya.

"Bahkan denganku?"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Naruto.

"Bahkan. Denganmu. Namikaze-kun." Katanya lambat-lambat.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku." Naruto berkata demikian, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang pribadi Hinata.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hinata membuka kacamatanya yang terasa berembun karena nafasnya begitu berat.

"Ah, sial."

.

.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Naruto tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Hinata saat ia keluar dari ruangannya. Hinata yang semula kaget, berusaha berjalan seperti biasa.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri, Namikaze-kun." Kata Hinata santai, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menuju lift dan menekan tombol untuk turun. Tampak angka-angka lantai yang naik di atas lift.

"Kita bisa konvoi." Ide Naruto tercetus tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

_Ting._

Lift terbuka, Hinata yang sudah membuka mulut untuk membantah langsung terdiam tiba-tiba, dan melangkah masuk ke dalan lift.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengikuti masuk ke dalam lift.

"Tidak, Namikaze-kun. Itu boros biaya dan waktu." Hinata menatap ke arah pintu lift yang sudah tertutup, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

.

.

Jangan mendesakku seperti anak kecil.

.

.

_"Hinata-chan, ayo aku antar pulang." Naruto berjalan santai sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu mengayun-ayunkan tangan itu __tinggi __sambil tersenyum senang._

_"Aku bawa mobil sendiri, loh."__ Jawab__ Hinata mengikuti ayunan tangan Naruto._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita konvoi?" Usul Naruto. Hinata tertawa. Mereka tidak mungkin konvoi menggunakan mobil. Kalau dengan sepeda motor sih, oke. Hinata menggeleng, membuat Naruto mencari opsi lain di benaknya._

_"Kalau begitu, mobilku tinggal disini saja. Kamu antar aku pulang ya." Usul Naruto ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir__. Mobil Hinata dan Naruto yang terparkir bersebelahan sudah nampak di depan mata._

_"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dari kantung._

_"Supaya kita bisa lebih lama bersama." Balas Naruto enteng dengan cengirannya yang biasa._

_Pipi Hinata memerah, membuat Naruto tertawa senang. _

_"Tidak apa-apa mobil Naruto-kun disini?"_

_"Tidak apa, nanti sore aku akan mengambilnya lagi." _

_Hinata tersenyum, Naruto selalu punya cara untuk membuat hatinya terasa hangat. _

_._

_._

Karena ini bahkan belum dimulai.

_._

_._

Mereka berpisah di basement, dimana Naruto melangkah ke kiri, sementara Hinata melangkah ke kanan. Di tengah jalan, Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Hinata, yang saat itu berjalan cepat dan memunggunginya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk berbalik menghadap ke belakang, dan melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Namun, sudah beberapa kali mencari, ia tidak mendapatkannya. Hinata sempat bingung, lalu membongkar isi tasnya satu per satu. Masih diterpa kebingungan, tiba-tiba ia ingat meminjamkan kunci mobilnya pada vallet kantornya, dan saat kunci mobil itu dikembalikan, ia tidak menyimpannya di tas, melainkan di laci mejanya.

Berarti, ia harus naik lagi ke lantai 22 dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Tidak menghiraukan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di kap mobil, Hinata hanya mengambil hp dan dompet dan membawanya kembali masuk kantor. Sementara tas dan isinya ia biarkan di kap mobil sedan itu.

Toh, juga tak ada barang berharga di dalamnya.

Ketika ia masuk, lobby sudah sangat kosong. Lampu-lampu malam dipasang dan membuat kantor itu terang. Hinata berjalan santai menuju ke lift, namun ternyata lift sudah dimatikan.

Ia mencoba lift lain di seberang, namun lift itu juga sudah dimatikan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya bingung. Sempat terpikirnya untuk menaiki tangga darurat, namun jika kantornya ada di lantai dua atau empat sih tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang, kantornya ada di lantai 22.

Hinata menghela nafas, tidak mungkin ia naik-turun tangga hingga lantai 22 demi seonggok kunci mobil dengan gantungan Miku Hatsune itu. Bisa-bisa ia terjebak sampai pagi di gedung itu.

Berjalan gontai, Hinata kembali ke basement untuk mengambil tasnya dan berniat memanggil taksi. Namun, ketika ia sudah sampai di basement, ia melihat mobil Lexus Naruto terparkir di samping mobilnya.

"Kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Tidak. Kunci mobilku tinggal di meja." Balas Hinata singkat, lalu merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di kap mobil. Setelah semua barang ia masukkan, ia menunduk hormat basa-basi sebentar dan berjalan keluar basement.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar. Hari itu sudah malam dan tumben sekali jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Selain itu, tidak ada taksi yang akan lewat dan kakinya terasa sakit.

Hinata berhenti dan mengangkat kakinya, membuka sepatu hak tingginya dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Lebih baik begitu daripada kakinya lecet karena hampir 12 jam lebih memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu, pikirnya. Lagipula, trotoar jalan di kotanya bebas duri dan bebas kotoran. Mungkin setelah pulang kakinya hanya dipenuhi debu dan tanah.

Suara mobil yang halus membuat Hinata sedikit menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto dan mobilnya membuntutinya dari belakang dengan kecepatan sangat rendah, berusaha menyamai kecepatannya dengan langkah kaki kecil Hinata.

"Mau aku antar, Hinata?" Tawar Naruto ramah, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum sedikit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kakimu bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan berjalan tanpa alas seperti itu." Naruto membujuk Hinata, membuat Hinata akhirnya mau menatap Naruto.

"Ayo, naik."

.

.

Lagu-lagu dari radio terdengar sendu, dan ac di mobil Naruto sangat dingin. Suasana yang sepi dan hening membuat Hinata hanya bisa melamun dan sesekali menguap.

"Apa apartemenmu masih yang dulu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memutar stirnya ke kanan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum. Apartemen Hinata masih lumayan jauh, dan ia sengaja menyetir lambat-lambat karena ia ingin lebih lama bersama Hinata.

Lampu-lampu jalan yang membosankan, malam yang gelap, dan pekerjaan yang melelahkan membuat Hinata mengantuk, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti hasratnya yang sudah hampir tertidur. Lagipula, jok mobil Naruto sangat nyaman, membuat ia dengan mudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai." Naruto berkata lambat dan pelan menuju akhir kalimatnya, terkejut melihat Hinata yang sudah nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya sambil terduduk bertumpu bahunya dan jok sebelah kanan.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, lalu tatapannya berubah sendu.

Ia menatap Hinata lama, menelusuri setiap inchi wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, aku kangen."

Naruto membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang disimpannya dari dulu. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil.

Ia memanggil petugas keamanan dan menyerahkan kunci itu, meminta satpam itu untuk mengikutinya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata.

Setelah itu ia dan satpam kembali ke mobil dan membuka pintu mobil tempat Hinata duduk.

Naruto mengambil tas Hinata dan memberikannya ke satpam, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Setelah itu ia membuka seat belt dan menggendong gadis itu di depannya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan sang satpam menutupkan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Lantai sembilan, pak." Ujar Naruto ketika mereka sudah masuk lift, membuat satpam itu mengangguk.

Setelah menemukan apartemen nomor 926, sang satpam membukakan pintu rumah Hinata dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Hmm... Bapak pasti orang berharga untuk Nona Hinata." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum memandang Hinata yang sudah nyaman berada di dekapan Naruto.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Yah, karena pintu-pintu disini sudah lama memakai password. Kalau Nona Hinata memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya, berarti ia sudah sangat dekat dengan bapak."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia pandangi lagi Hinata yang kepalanya bersandar penuh di dadanya.

Setelah membukakan pintu, satpam itu mengangguk dan berlalu, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata.

Tempat itu belum berubah, pikirnya. Ia akan selalu melihat foto keluarga Hinata terpajang diatas perapian, dan beberapa figurin Miku Hatsune ada di lemari kacanya.

Ia menemukan kamar Hinata dan membukanya. Kamar itu pun belum berubah, interior dan hiasan khas Hinata sangat kentara di kamar berwallpaper _floral _itu.

Ia baringkan sang _hime_ di tempat tidur, lalu membukakan sepatunya. Setelah itu ia menghidupkan _ac_ dan memakaikan Hinata selimut.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang damai dalam mimpinya itu pelan, lalu membelai rambut birunya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tak menyangka kunci itu masih bisa membuka pintu rumahmu, Hinata."

.

_._

Jangan begitu cerah seperti itu

.

_._

_Hinata punya masalah dengan bangun pagi. Ia memang tidak bisa bangun dengan cepat, sehingga kadang ia harus menyetel tiga alarm dengan rentang waktu sepuluh menit untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. _

_Malam itu Hinata terjaga hingga larut malam untuk membuat manuskrip untuk sebuah kontes manga di kotanya, dan sialnya ia lupa menyetel alarm untuk membangunkannya besok jam __6__tepat._

_Hinata baru berangkat menuju dunia mimpinya jam 2 pagi, dan ia lupa segalanya termasuk lupa mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Ia terjatuh di tempat tidur dan dengan cepat terlelap tidur. _

_Padahal esok pagi__ jam 8__ ia punya kencan dengan Naruto. _

_Paginya Naruto sudah tepat waktu berdiri di depan apartemen Hinata. Ia sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, namun Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali menelepon ke hp Hinata, namun hp gadis itu tidak aktif. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah telefon rumah yang letakknya di dapur dan sangat jauh dengan kamar Hinata. Mustahil tukang tidur seperti Hinata__ bisa__ mendengarnya. _

_Sudah setengah jam Naruto menunggu Hinata, kakinya sudah sangat pegal dan tahu-tahu ia sudah terduduk di pintu depan pintu apartemen Hinata. _

_Saat itu sekuritas apartemen dengan password belum dipasang, membuat Naruto sepenuhnya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata. _

_Sementara Hinata yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur ungunya bermimpi sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dan berkeliling sendirian. Ia berjalan santai dan selalu berpapasan dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan. _

_'Huuh, besok aku juga ada kencan dengan Naruto-kun.'_

_Dan selelap-lelapnya seseorang dalam tidur, ia teringat dengan kata-katanya sendiri lalu terbangun dengan mata membelalak. _

_"Ini kan sudah besok!" Serunya sambil melihat jamnya di dinding. _

_"Haaah?! Jam setengah se__puluh__? Matilah aku!" Paniknya pada diri sendiri dan segera berlari dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. _

_Sebuah hentakan keras yang Hinata buat di pintu depan membuat seorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik terjatuh dan terlentang di depan kaki Hinata. _

_Melihat Hinata yang sudah bangun dan membukakan pintu –walau dengan cara kasar, membuat Naruto pasti berpikir kalau gadis itu__ pasti__ ketiduran. Tampak dari muka bantalnya dan rambut birunya yang masih acak-acakan. Ia pasti tidak sempat untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi saking terburu-burunya menerjang pintu depan._

_Namun gadis itu masih terlihat imut dimatanya. __Seakan di mata safir Naruto sudah terpasang photoshop setiap kali ia melihat Hinata. Selalu imut dan manis._

_"_Morning, princess_." Sapanya setelah tersenyum dari posisi berbaringnya. _

_"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti menunggu lama, ya." Hinata terduduk lemah di samping Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya__ bangun, dan__ ikut duduk disamping Hinata. _

_Hinata tertunduk dalam, tampak menyesali kelalaiannya yang membuat Naruto menunggu. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menyibak lembut rambut Hinata yang seperti tirai menutup muka tertunduknya._

_"Hei..." _

_Hinata __menengadah, __menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tidak masalah kalaupun aku harus menunggumu sampai malam. Lagipula, ini masih jam s__epuluh__, kan?" Naruto tersenyum, menyampirkan rambut yang tadi ia sibak ke belakang telinga Hinata. Setelah itu dengan tangan yang sama ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menghadapnya dengan jelas. _

_"Sekarang senyum, lalu mandi. Aku akan beli sarapan diluar. Okay?" _

_Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum sekilas dan berdiri. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Hinata berdiri. _

_"Mandilah, lalu dandan yang cantik ya." _

_Hinata mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. _

_Namun ketika ia melihat gantungan tempat semua kunci-kuncinya, ia menyambar suatu kunci dan berbalik, berlari menuju Naruto. _

_"Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata ketika Naruto sudah setengah membuka pintu untuk keluar._

_Naruto berbalik, dan menemukan Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk berjalan ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Hinata?" _

_Hinata berhenti ketika ia tepat berada di depan Naruto. Ia menggapai tangan kanan Naruto yang tersampir santai di sisi badannya lalu membukanya, menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan menutup tangan Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan._

_"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto lembut._

_"I-itu kunci ca-cadangan rumahku." Cicit Hinata pelan. _

_Naruto yang melihat Hinata dengan wajah super merah dan terbata-bata mengatakan itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan badannya hingga menjadi sejajar dengan Hinata. Ia lalu mendekat ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik._

_"Kau tau, Hinata-chan? Kalau seseorang kekasih memberikan kekasihnya kunci cadangan rumahnya, berarti secara tidak langsung ia melamarnya loh." Goda Naruto dengan nada yang nakal. _

_Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, dan Naruto semakin gencar menggodanya. "Kamu sedang melamarku ya?" _

_Hinata semakin merasa panas, kini semburat merah hinggap hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh Naruto secara paksa dan mendorongnya keluar dari pintu rumahnya. _

_Ia termangu bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya. "Me-melamar?" Sejenak terlintas di kepalanya gambaran kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Naruto. Bagaimana dekorasi pesta pernikahannya, baju pernikahannya, hingga malam pertamanya. _

_Ah, pemikirannya yang terakhir membuat wajahnya semakin merah._

_"Kurasa aku harus mandi dengan air yang paling dingin." _

.

.

Karena dunia ini begitu gelap

.

.

Hinata terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat turun dari mobilnya ataupun saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Lagipula, sengantuk apapun, ia pasti ingat untuk mengganti baju kerjanya dengan piyama bersih dan nyaman.

Hinata beranjak turun dan menemukan tasnya tergeletak di meja riasnya, dan lambat laun ingatannya akan tadi malam berangsur-berangsur jelas.

_'Naruto...'_

Hinata terdiam dan nafasnya tertahan beberapa detik ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Bel di depan rumahnya membuat Hinata terlonjak dan segera berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya. Hatinya berdebar, menebak seseorang yang ada di depan pintu adalah Naruto.

"Naru–"

Ternyata bukan Naruto.

Hanya seorang _salesman_ yang menatap Hinata heran.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Hinata pelan, lalu segera menutup pintu.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun di ruang tengah, ia terdiam menatap ke arah suatu benda yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia menghampirinya.

Sebuah kunci.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, dengan segera ia mengambil kunci yang familiar itu dan berlari ke ruang depannya. Jantungnya hampir berlari keluar ketika kunci itu masuk ke lubang kuncinya dan berhasil digunakan.

Seketika pikirannya melayang ke memori beberapa tahun lalu, seiring dengan merosotnya tubuh Hinata menuju lantai. Ketika ia terduduk, matanya panas mengingat apa yang telah diingatnya, dengan kenyataan Naruto masih menyimpan kunci cadangan itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

Hinata menangis dalam diam, air matanya meluncur deras walaupun tanpa isakan. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam kunci itu.

"Na-naruto-kun... Aku, a-aku rindu."

Akhirnya satu kata itu lolos dari Hinata, ketika otaknya menyerah pada hatinya, membolehkan Hinata jujur pada perasaannya. Ia merindukan pemuda itu, ia berbohong kalau mengatakan ia membenci ataupun sudah tak mengacuhkan dia.

Hinata masih merindukan Naruto.

Walaupun hatinya masih kecewa, namun ia tak bisa mengelak, ia masih ingin bersamanya.

Hatinya mencelos, menyayangkan cinta masa mudanya, mengingat masa-masa ketika mereka masih bersama, merindukan masa-masa penuh bahagia mereka.

.

.

_Bahkan jika waktu telah lama berlalu, kita masih akan mengingat satu sama lain_

_Saat-saat ketika masih ada kata "kita"_

_._

_._

_._

Tamat.

Tenong.

*dilempari sendal besi*

Maaf, maaaaf, maaafkaann akuuu! Aku tau ini gantung, tapi aku berusaha menyesuaikan dengan lagunyaaa. Cuma ini yang ada di otak saya. :(

Gomen kalau gaje, apalagi gantung gini kan. Wkwkwkw. Tapi tak apalah. Rasakan. *duagh!*

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm buat ijel untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan ijel dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah ijel dapat sebagai seorang author.

Oh, ya. Aku masih buka request looh. Jadi kalau ada lagu kesayangan kalian yang mau dibuatin fic, aku akan senang kalau bisa membuatkannya. Silahkan pm atau review. Pasti bakal dibuat, cepat atau lambat hehehe.

Aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian mau berbagi komentar di review. Hehee.

See you at 5th.

Ciaooo,

Chrizzle

.

.

Replies,

**Yamanakavidi**: thanks, okedeh. Ditunggu ya lagunya.

**Tayuya**: thanks, ohiya, lagu kamu nunggu ya sayangg, nee buatin plg romantis deh buat kamuu.

**Furura**: thanks, okedeh kalau canon aku bakal pake desa. ;) sipp, jel usahakan buat chappie depan canon yaa.

**Ahn**: thanks, cieehh, yg udah kepengen dilamar ajaa, iyadehh ijel doain biar ahn-san dilamar romantis seperti itu hehehe.

**Kireineko**: thanks, *peluk kirei balik* hehe. Beneran terharuu? Wahh ijel senang. Baca yg ini lagi yaa kirei yang beneran kireei. ;;)

**Gilang363**: thankksss.

**KandaNHL**: thanks, emang Naruto so(ĸ) sweet yahh. Imperfect tunggu chap5 5 atau 6 hari lagi yaa.

**Cueekujana**: thanks, I'm glad to write your request! Hehehe, syukurlah kamu suka.

**7thChocolava**: thanks, yap! Aku juga setuju asalkan nh! Hehehe

**OryIzzati**: thanks, narunya kasiann deh. Udah in love banget sama Hinata. Okey, konflik ya? Sip sip. Nanti kalau ada lagu yg sesuai, akan ijel buatinnn. Sebenarnya chapter ini juga ada, tapi ga begitu ijel gambarkan, lebih ke perasaan masing" hehehe.

**Amu**: hayy amu! Sudah lama tak bersuaaa. Wkkw hurt? Wah, jel dah kebanyakan bikin hurt looh. Tapi iyadeh, kalau ada yg udah sesuai yaa. Thanks!

**Misti**: thanks, school-life yaa? Okedehhh. Ini sudah AU.

**Narnialow**: thank you! Hehee, tapi yg ini ga terlalu manis, loh. Hehehe. Review lagi ya?

**Otsukarenia14**: thanks! Hope u like it!

**Blue-temple of the king**: Τhankyou! Hope you like it!

**Yohanes**: okedeh, requestnya ditampung dulu yaa. Thankyouu

**Divaa**: beneran nangisss? Huweeeee. Ijel merasa terharu wkwkw. Makasihh ya divaaa *pelukk

**SagaraAi**: thankyouu! Lagu jepang udah ada yang request looh. Ditunggu yaa.

**Chimunk**: haii, ini drabble loh. Tapi kalau drabble yg lain pendek, yg satu ini panjang hehee. Dan semua ceritanya berdasarkan lagu. Gitudehh. Wwkwk. Okedeeh, lain kali kalau ijel bingung ijel bakal minta bantuannya chimunk, okeee?

**Michellehadiwijaya**: thanks!

**Ayu**: thankyouu! Makasih udh mau nunggu loh ayuu! Makasih jugaaa udh mau ngingetin soal release. Itu udh jadi kotornya. Tinggal di editedit lagi. Wkwkkw. Makasih ya ayuu! Reviewnya kamu aku tunggu looooooh. *peluk*


End file.
